


Sunday 28-11-16

by Treehouse



Series: the weekend [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Even, Emma W Larzen (mentioned), Evak - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outing, Smut, Top Isak, even and jonas, i'm the biggest sap, jonas being the best friend, jonas meeting even first, playing fifa, set between e7 and e8, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: A continuation of the cuddly weekend Even spends at Isak's place.





	1. Chapter 1

Isak felt it as if he was high. He wasn’t though, no drugs involved what so ever. Well, if you didn’t count Even, that is. Yesterday had been… intense. And at the same time the best day of his life, he thought to himself. They’d spent the day together, almost completely shut off from the rest of the world. Talking. Kissing. Making out. Fucking. He blushed just thinking about it, not being able to stop himself from smiling. He remembered being so fucking tired of the constant nagging about sex and girls and fucking and going down on chicks, like it was all his friends ever talked about and he just didn’t feel it. And doing that stuff with a guy… well, of course he had thought about it. But then he had shut those fantasies down, buried them, really deep. And then Even came along and just swept him off his feet. Like he couldn’t shut down, and to be honest, he didn’t want to anymore. He was tired of that shit, of being afraid. It had felt so good to tell Jonas. The guys. And they were happy for him. And Even. Even, Even. He had been so amazing, understanding, honest and open. And the way he looked at Isak, with those mesmerizing blue eyes that kind of made Isak forget his own name, and when he kissed him he was like totally gone, only able to think that he wanted to kiss him more. And more. So, yes. He could absolutely understand the never-ending talks about sex now. Sex with Even was great. Or great didn’t even begin to cover it. Mind-blowing was a more fitting word. Even was all lips and tongue and smooth skin and his hands had been all over making Isak see stars until he begged Even to fuck him. Of course, he complied. Best decision ever, in hindsight. 

Isak snuggled closer to Even, kissed him on the shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around him. His skin so warm and soft, his scent mixed up with Isak’s. Even moaned slightly and shifted towards him, closing the last bit of space between them, as Isak buried his face in Even’s neck, feeling himself growing harder against Even’s back. Well, who could blame him, with this god-like being all naked next to him? He ran his hands along Even’s chest and stomach, just only low enough to accidentally brush against his erection. Yeah, Even was just as turned on as he was. 

“I could absolutely get used to wake up like this”, Even smiled as he turned around to give Isak a kiss. “How are you? Did you sleep well?”

“I honestly don’t think I’ve slept his well for months”, Isak answered seriously, caressing Even’s cheek.

“Guess I wore you out yesterday, huh?” Even grinned. “You sore?” 

Isak blushed. 

“Yeah.”

“Sorry” Even had a concerned look on his face. 

“Naw, it’s fine. Totally worth it”. 

“Yeah. It was totally awesome. You’re so fucking hot.” Even moved closer and kissed him once more, coaxing Isak’s mouth open, feeling his tongue against his. 

After a morning cuddle that might (totally) have resulted in Isak blowing his load all over the bed and getting a bit too loud for the thin walls of the apartment he shared with several other persons they decided on the shower since they were, as Isak so eloquently put it, totally fucking disgusting. Even wasn’t difficult to convince at all, practically dragging Isak to the shower, pulling his clothes off and pinning Isak to the tiled wall, smothering him with kisses. 

 

\---

 

They’re laying on the bed, Isak leaning against Even who has Isak’s sweats and checkered shirt on, propped up against the wall. Nas playing in the background, and Isak getting his ass kicked in Fifa even though he had claimed being the master of said game. Even scored again and again, and Isak cursed as he blamed his slow controller for the loss while Even just laughed. A light knock on the door cut off their banter. 

“Yeah?” Isak answers, half expecting it to be Eskild, but when the door opens he sees the dark curls of Jonas emerging from the hall way. 

“Hi, sorry” Jonas excuses himself, “but you have my chemistry book and I need it for the assignment due tomorrow and, well… you won’t answer your phone, man.” 

“Oh. Yeah. I kind of… put it on mute and forgot. Sorry. This is Even, by the way”, Isak rose from the bed, gesturing towards Even, who got up and extended his hand towards Jonas. 

“Nice to meet you!” They exchanged handshakes, Even with his most dazzling smile, as per usual, and Isak can’t help but smile too, although he’s a bit embarrassed. As usual. 

“Så, hva skjer a?” Jonas asks. 

“Isak is getting his butt kicked in Fifa, that’s what’s happening” Even smirks, nudging Isak’s shoulder and sitting himself back on the bed. 

“Oh my god I was totally scoring when Jonas knocked!”

Jonas can’t really believe his eyes. This is not the same Isak he left in the kitchen a bit less than two days ago, this kid is fucking glowing, smiling, relaxing. Even his voice has got a new kind of ring to it. And he totally understands why. Even is hot, even Jonas can see that. They are obviously getting along well. Jonas feel himself relaxing with the insight, he has been seriously worried for his best friend, kind of blaming himself for not having realized how bad Isak was feeling before he told Jonas himself one day. 

“Yeah I know, he sucks at Fifa. There’s just no hope for him there.” Jonas responds, totally keeping a straight face that makes Isak throw his hands in the air, shaking his head. Even just laughs. 

Although Isak doesn’t takes kind on his skills being dissed, he’s really glad to see Jonas and Even getting along. And he’s kind of happy that Jonas is the one getting to meet him first. They exchange a quick glance, like they always do, Jonas checking in on him and Isak just smiling, meeting his eyes, blushing slightly. 

“Are you staying for a bit? Should I make coffee?” Even asks, taking both Isak and Jonas by surprise, Jonas searching Isak’s eyes for approval. 

“Sure, thanks man” Jonas answers and removes his jacket, leaving it on the floor along with his backpack and beanie. Even gives Isak a wink and disappears out towards the kitchen, just casually strolling like he lives there. Jonas gets a pillow and sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall, watching Isak with his eyebrows raised. Isak can’t help but smile, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. 

“So… you ok?” 

“Yeah. Sorry I haven’t been answering my phone, I’ve been… eh. Busy.” Isak flushes once more, the shade of red even deeper this time, eyes darting up to meet Jonas’. 

“Oh my god, Isak. Yeah, I can sort of tell. You are actually radiating. What the hell?” Jonas laughs, shaking his head. “All this time sulking, and all you needed was dick. Who knew?” Jonas continues, laughing even harder, the tension gone, his worries disappeared.

“Shut up!” Isak howls, covering his face with his hands, laughing and flushing. It’s good though, it feels so fucking good to just sit here with his best friend, knowing that Even is in the next room, being able to just be… himself. The feeling is kind of overwhelming. 

“Seriously though, I’m glad for you. You look well, and I’ve been worried about you, you know.” Jonas continues. 

“Yeah, thanks. I am.” 

“And it’s kind of lucky that I wasn’t the guy you had a crush on, because I don’t think I would have been able to make you this happy” Jonas continues, jokingly. Isak is just beaming at him, shaking his head slightly, eyes rolling.


	2. outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas meeting Even for the first time.

Even returns with the coffee, hearing the laughter from Isak’s room even from the kitchen. He can’t help but feeling a bit nervous, this is Isak’s best friend. He really wants Jonas to like him. And he wants to like Jonas as well. He seems alright though, as far as Isak’s stories goes. And he couldn’t help but see the looks they exchanged when Jonas first arrived, looks of care, of checking in, of countless days spent together, getting to know each other. He quickly shakes the feeling of jealousy, hoping that he gets a chance to get to know Isak that well too. And that Isak wants to get to know him. Like more of him. His mind. The way he is. Fuck. He stills in the hallway, trying to push away the slightly panicky feeling. He is here now. He can’t rush too far ahead, can’t start to worry about things that didn’t even happen. But he has fallen so hard, so fucking hard for this wonderful gorgeous boy it’s almost frightening. Ok. One day at a time. One hour at a time. 

When Even enters the room, Jonas is in the middle of retelling all the events from Saturday’s party that Isak missed. The girls, who hooked up with who, the ones who had too much to drink and of course Magnus desperate attempts at picking someone up.

“…he actually almost made it, but then he apparently said something and the girl just stormed off. He wouldn’t tell me what though.”

Even looks at them with a questioning expression while he hands them the coffee. 

“Thanks” Isak says, and Even winks in response, sitting himself down on the floor, leaning against the bed. Isak is on the bed, and Even lets his shoulder touch Isak’s knee. He kind of craves the contact. Isak doesn’t flinch, just moves a bit closer, making his leg touch Even’s side, nudging him with his foot. 

“Uhm, Jonas was telling me about this party they went to yesterday. About Magnus messing up his chances with some girl. He’s not very smooth, you know.” Isak smiles at Even.

“Heart of gold though” Jonas adds. “Just really, really desperate. And it gets even worse when he drinks. Yesterday he was kind of pissed because Vilde wasn't even there, you know.” 

Silence falls between them as they sip their coffee. Isak keeping his eyes on his hands, not really knowing where to look. Even leaning against his knee, looking up at him. 

Jonas breaks the silence.

“So, uhm. I think Emma has been talking about you guys. Like a lot.” He looks at Isak, who furrows his brows. “She was pretty wasted yesterday, kept going on and on about, uhm you and… we tried to talk to her but you know. She wouldn't really listen.” 

“Fuck.” Isak sighs. 

Even sits up, worried about Isak’s reaction, searching Jonas’ eyes. 

“What happened with her?” Jonas asks.

“I, uh, guess I was kind of a dick. Led her on. She was really keen, and I wasn’t. But then again she wouldn’t take no for an answer. And then, uhm, this happened” Isak continues, quickly glancing at Even "and I guess she's just really pissed. Or hurt."

“Either way, that’s a really shitty thing to do. Outing someone like that.” Jonas continues. 

“You okay?” Even asks, looking up at Isak’s tortured expression, his fists clenching around the coffee cup.

“Hey man, it’s okay” Jonas offers. “People will talk for a day or two, but it will pass, it always does. And we’re here for you, you know that right? And we’ll fuck them up if anyone tries anything”  


Isak relaxes a bit, a smile playing on his mouth as he glances at Jonas, who is looking at him, dead serious, worried. Even is totally in awe of Jonas. That is some friend Isak’s got right there, sticking up for him no matter what. Like the friend he had in Mikael. Or at least thought he did. He has managed to make friends at Nissen, sure. But no one really close. The closest of a friend he had was Sonja, and she’s kind of. Gone. He suddenly feels lonely, small. 

“…and that goes for you too, man” he hears Jonas continue, and it takes a couple of seconds for Even to realize that Jonas is speaking to him. 

“Uhm, what?” 

“If you’re with Isak, then you’re with us.” Jonas answers simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the clip "Dette er Even" where Even meets the guys for the first time, it kind of looks like Jonas and Even already met. So I decided they did.  
> Also I just love this weekend Isak and Even apparently spent in each others arms, before all the heart breaking drama in episode 8.
> 
>  
> 
> I absolutely love kudos, comments and ideas! <3


	3. Isak Valtersen, will you be my boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is leaving. The boys are left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm officially a big sap. Like the biggest. This is mostly fluff. And smut. Like a lot.

Isak has gone to the bathroom, and for a brief moment, Jonas and Even are alone in Isak’s room. Jonas is about to leave, putting his jacket on, searching Isak’s bag for his chemistry book that he came to fetch in the first place. 

“So… it was nice to meet you” Even starts. “Isak’s been talking about you, you seem to be a really good friend.” he adds, a bit more hesitantly. 

“Yeah, great to meet you too. Truth be told, it was a long time since I’ve seen Isak this, um, relaxed? Kind of glowy, if you know what I mean?” Jonas smiles, and Even can’t help but smile too, warmth pooling in his stomach with the realization of Jonas’ words about his effect on his best friend. “Just be careful with him, yeah?” Jonas adds, feeling he kind of have to even though he knows Isak really can take care of himself, but he wants to do that too. That’s the way they’ve always done it. 

Even nods, looking seriously at Jonas. “I will. And thank you.” 

He wants to say something more, to reassure him about wanting only the best for Isak. That he would never do anything to hurt him, that he would rather chew off his own arm before disappointing him, that he would do anything to keep him happy and smiling and laughing forever. But he really can’t find the words, and then Isak reappears. 

“I found my book”, Jonas says. “See you at school tomorrow then? I bet Mags has prepared some questions for you to answer”, he adds, smirking. 

“Oh my god”, Isak winces. “I think I might call in sick or something”

“Naw, it’ll be fine. I hope.” Jonas laughs, letting himself out the door. “Have a nice day, boys! Stay safe!” he shouts as he runs down the stairs, making Isak throw the door shut behind him. 

“So, am I like formally introduced now?” Even asks when they’re back in Isak’s room. 

“Hm?” 

“Are we official? Like officially boyfriends?” 

“Uhm yes?” Isak answers hesitantly. “I mean, do you want us to be?” 

“Are you asking me if I want to call you my boyfriend?” 

“Yeah..?” 

“Is the most beautiful boy ever asking me to be his boyfriend?” Even teases, raising his eyebrows.

Isak doesn’t know where to look, too embarrassed to meet Even’s eyes, not quite knowing if Even is messing around right now. He wouldn’t want anything more than to call Even his own, though. This gorgeous boy with the infectious smile that makes his knees go weak and his mouth dry, the boy with the softest skin and the gentlest hands, and… 

Then he feels Even’s hand on his cheek, tilting his head up. 

“Isak Valtersen, do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes” Isak puffs out, trying to contain the ridiculous smile threatening to completely take over his face right now. And then Even’s mouth is on his, he can feel him smiling through the kiss that quickly grows heated, their tongues meeting, Even licking into his mouth, keeping him close with his arms tightly wrapped around him, Isak’s hands around Even’s neck, gently pulling at his hair and moaning when he can feel Even’s hand travelling south, gripping his ass. 

They make their way towards the bed, still glued to each other, hands fisting in hair and tugging at clothes, and Isak lets Even remove his t-shirt before Even pushes him onto the bed, straddling his hips, letting his fingers run over Isak’s torso. Isak just lays there, drinking him in, smiling like a loon. 

“You know how fucking happy you make me?” Even whispers as he bends down to kiss Isak’s neck. “My boyfriend is so fucking hot” he continues, while sucking a bruise just above Isak’s collarbone. Isak is panting, squirming, hands caressing Even’s back, tugging at his t-shirt, wanting skin on skin. Even relieves himself of the button down and his t-shirt, and then eases back a bit, starting to work on Isak’s jeans. 

“Do you want to keep your jeans on?” 

Isak shakes his head, and Even starts planting wet kisses across Isak’s belly along the hem of his pants, and continuing down his thighs while he slides the jeans of slowly, taking the socks off at the same time. Then he looks up at Isak again, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“And these?” he asks, pulling at the hem of Isak’s underwear. 

Isak lets out a rugged breath, shaking his head once more. Even does the same show over again, as he kisses his way down Isak’s groin while sliding his boxers down. He even plants a kiss on his cock, licking down his shaft down to his balls, making Isak moan, wanting more. He’s completely naked now, sprawled out on the bed in front of Even who is drinking him in, looking at Isak as if he was the most precious thing ever. He should be somewhat embarrassed, being all naked and completely turned on and so hard it’s almost hurting, but he’s not. Isak hoists himself up on his elbows, raising his eyebrow. 

“Are you going to keep your pants on? Seems a bit unfair.” 

Even just wiggles his eyebrows and then quickly removes the rest of his clothes, crawling up the bed towards Isak, covering him with his body. The feeling of skin on skin is heavenly and they kiss feverishly, still exploring each other but also starting to feel the familiarity of the other one. Isak’s hands are roaming Even’s body, stroking his back and kneading his ass while Even grinds down on him, panting. 

“So, uhm, do you wanna do me today?” Even asks, looking down on Isak. 

Isak looks confused, too focused on making out to have a proper conversation about something. 

“Like, do you want to top?” he clarifies. 

“You want me to?” 

“I want to have you every way possible. If you want to”

“Yeah. I mean yes. If you want to.” 

“Yes. I want to feel you.” Even whispers, and kisses Isak again and Isak positively melts into the mattress, turned on to the point of no return, with his gorgeous, naked boyfriend on top of him. 

\---

Even is on his back, and Isak’s settled between his legs, caressing his thighs with one hand and trying to open the bottle of lube with the other. He lets his fingers trail downwards, inwards, gently finding his way between Even’s ass cheeks, the skin all warm and fuzzy with soft hairs. Even is so beautiful, looking at him, mouth slightly agape, eyes all black and hooded. Isak pours some lube on his fingers, pushes Evens legs further apart and gently starts circling his rim, while caressing the inside of his thighs with the other hand. 

“Is this ok?” he asks, and when Even just nods he applies some pressure, pushing inside slowly while Even moans, stroking his cock lazily.

After a while, Isak’s got two fingers inside his boyfriend, easing in and out, going a bit deeper with every thrust, trying to keep Even somewhat still with his other hand on the inside of his thigh. Even is writhing, moaning, and when Isak experimentally bends is fingers while deep inside, he arches up, panting “oh fuck oh fuck”, a sheen of sweat on his chest, and Isak is so turned on right now it’s physically hurting. 

He leans up for a kiss, Even meeting him half ways, whispering “Guess you’re not the only one with the magic fingers now, huh?” while gently pressing that spot again, making Even moan and fall back again. 

“Fuck baby, you gotta stop, I’m too close” he hisses, and Isak pulls out, breathing deep a few times to calm himself down. Even sits up, kisses Isak gently, and push him down on the bed, reaching for a condom. He rips the package open, but before rolling it on Isak, he slowly licks along his cock, pressing a wet kiss to the tip, making Isak shudder with want. He hasn’t even touched himself, being so caught up with prepping Even, and he’s truly aching now. Even rolls the condom on him slowly, and then proceeds to slick him up. Isak is just laying there, making grabby hands for Even to get on top of him. And he does. He straddles Isak’s hips, positions himself just right, and starts to slowly sink down, supporting himself with an arm on Isak’s chest. 

Isak is fighting to stay still, fighting not to come instantly when he feels Even’s tight heat surrounding him. Even is breathing deeply, staying still, trying to adjust. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just. You’re a bit much. I’m new to this too, you know.” Even answers, while sinking down further. 

“You feel fucking amazing though.” Isak all but pants, caressing Evens chest and abs, urging him to bend down for a kiss, he wants to feel him, all of him. And Even leans down, putting his arms on either side of Isak’s head, coaxing his mouth open immediately, kissing him with all he’s got while bottoming out, moaning into his mouth. 

A couple of kisses later, Even tries to move, just a small roll with his hips, and they both growl, and almost starts to laugh at the sounds they’re making. Isak grips Even’s hips, and lifts him up a bit, bringing him down while thrusting up and it’s just the most amazing feeling, the tightness and the heat and the skin and Evens mouth and the wrecked look on his face, and when Even continues to move he knows he’s not going to last. Like at all. He tries to keep it together, but it’s just too much, and when Even has Isak’s arms pinned above his head and then proceeds to lift off almost completely and brings himself down hard on Isak, all breathing into his neck, Isak is gone for. He’s shaking, coming so hard it’s almost painful, all while Even continues to thrust down on him, sucking a bruise into his neck. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck. I’m so sorry, I couldn’t last. Fuck.” Isak pants, holding Even tight against him, riding out his orgasm. “Let me take care of you, lay on your back for me, yeah?” Even eases off Isak and rolls over to lay beside him, while Isak climbs down between his legs, stroking his cock a few times before taking him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, making Even moan. He’s still slick with all the lube they used, and Isak eases his fingers inside once again, going straight for the sweet spot, not bothering to be particularly gentle this time. He sucks down hard, feeling Even hitting the back of his throat when he thrusts up, not being able to stay still under Isak’s ministrations. Even is howling, arching off the bed, Isak holding his hip with his free hand, continuing to press the pads of his fingers on Even’s prostate, while sucking hard and then he can feel him tensing up, shooting warm liquid into his mouth and he coughs a bit, trying to swallow but it’s difficult since Even’s thrusting up in his mouth. 

He eases his fingers out, and lays down with his head on Even’s stomach. Completely spent. Not able to move a muscle. Even’s abdomen raising and sinking with his rapid breathing, Even’s hand on his head, stroking his hair. 

“Fuck, Isak. What you do to me.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t last longer”, he looks up at Even. 

“Well, you made up for it. And I think you just need to practice. Like a lot.” he smiles, and Isak giggles. “Okay”. 

After they’ve cleaned up, Isak is laying on Even’s arm, his face in the crook of his neck. They’re sleepy but giggly, happy and spent.

“I like being your boyfriend. It’s nice.” Isak whispers. 

“I like it too. You’re so handsome. And sexy.” Even answers, which earns him a kiss on the neck. “It was nice meeting Jonas too. He’s a good guy. Makes me wish I had a friend like that.” Even continues. 

Isak looks up at him. “You have me.” 

“Yes. I have you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the weekend is officially over. 
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
